cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent M
Hi, Agent M! We are happy to have you here on the Cartoon Network Wiki! Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Cartoon Network Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent M page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the The Cartoon Network Wiki:Community Portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism unpleasant but a facts of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Cartoon Network Wiki Cartoon Network Wiki:Some Wiki Rules. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Cartoon Network! Please leave a message on this admin's page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. Have a Great Day, -- Ruin Cireela (Talk) 20:05, November 7, 2010 Only 3 Days Left! Hi! I'm Ruin Cireela and I would just like to welcome you to the wiki! I'm just toying with you mine. I know who you are! So only three days left until we finally get to adopt this dump! Adminship Hey ! The people at the Community Wiki gave me bureaucrat right and since you have made quality contributions to the EENE Wiki, I now grant you Sysop and Rollback Rights! Let's help this wiki! Okay! 1. Get to a page. 2. Next to the page title there should be a button that says edit. 3. There is a down arrow next to the edit button. 4. Click it and it should have a delete button in it! Oh srry, by the time i got your NVM message i already told u! Project We have a project! We have to delete all the pages in , whether they are related to Cartoon Network or not! You are an admin which means you can edit the welcome message. Just edit it at: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. Theme Since you are an admin now I have much to teach you. I have studied wikia and learned a lot about it! The first thing you should do is enforce rules (check)! Next you must make a theme at (I made one, but you might want to change it). You can also change the wordmark at Special:ThemeDesigner (I don't think mine looks good, but I can't think of a better one except the old CN logo (1992-2004), but I think we should have the updated logo as the wordmark! (insert subject here) M, since we have begun deletion of spam I have noticed that while 50 are down there are still 1000 to huff, and at this rate it's going to be a while. What do we do? Delete more! How? Simple hit the random article button. If an article of of about one sentence shows up. Huff it. Unrelated. Huff it. Has to do with TD, Johnny Test or any live action program. Huff it. If an article comes up that looks like we can salvage it. Ignore it. I want the wiki to be about the good Cartoon Network, when the Cartoon Cartoons reigned. While we will keep the CN Originals, I'm not so sure about co-productions. Third party programs and live action, none of that. I'm not saying the wiki will stay biased, I'm saying this is the TOONS wiki and should stay as such. Dr. Angryslacks 00:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC) What's with the 140.39 (I don't know if I got it right) of your signature! (an update? Hey , just wanted to talk to you about this place! For EENE, we need a page for each episode, a list of EENE episodes, and a page for the main characters! On the other hand, sorry for inactivity. Let's just say that juggling my life, my youtube and, wikia is hard. Hard Work Ahead Okay, man. By now, we have figured out that rebuilding this wiki would be impossible. We have to delete LOTS of pages, so that we can get this wiki gone. I have pinpointed areas where pages need to be deleted. This will be LOTS OF WORK! FIRST ASSIGNMENT: Delete all the pages on this page. When you are done, I will give you the next page to delete! You aren't alone. Dr. Angryslacks and I will also be working on this. Forum I have created a forum for the deletion of this wiki. This forum will encourage Wikia Staff to take this wiki down. Check out the deletion forum. There is a big button that has people sign their signatures. Problem I TALKED TO WIKIA OVER EMAIL AND WE ARE DONE FOR!!! WIKIA SAYS THAT THEY DON'T DELETE WIKIS ONCE THEY ARE IN PROGRESS. WE HAVE TO DELETE EVERYTHING AND BEG FOR DELETION. I WILL TELL YOU WHERE TO ASK AFTER THIS MISSION IS DONE. Ruin out. Deletions Please see Forum:No need to delete, thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 11:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Wikia took away all of you, mine, and Dr. Angryslacks admin rights. We are done for!